


Three

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Promtober 2020 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, background Pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Day 1 of Promptober by steven-universe-au-prompts: Fave AU“An au where Pink Diamond manages to convince Blue and Yellow to spare the earth, but not White. Thus begins the tri-diamond rebellion.”
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Pink Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Promtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I am trying to do this promptober thing, let’s see how far I can go.
> 
> Since the first prompt is favorite AU, I decided to write a story based on one of my favorite AU prompts from steven-universe-au-prompts.

“Ugh, stop it.” Yellow Diamond groaned.

Her Pearl quickly shut her lips. Her Diamond was in a bad mood, so more than ever she had to be her best.

Yellow Diamond sighed. She was indeed in a bad mood. Pink’s colony was proving to be more and more of a headache, Pink was completely helpless in dealing with the rebellion and so most of the work ended up on hers and Blue’s shoulders. Meanwhile, work on her own colonies piled up. She wanted nothing more than to tell Pink to toughen up and solve her problems, but she couldn’t. She and Blue could overlook Pink’s mess, but White would never. Yellow really didn’t want to see Pink as sad as last time she displeased White.

Ugh, she was the one who had to toughen up. She needed to let Pink make her own mistakes and learn from them. She couldn’t keep spoiling her and covering up for her in front of White.

It was her first colony, though. It would crush Pink’s spirit to fail now, and it was already so hard to see her invested in any serious, real work. Maybe she could start learning from her mistakes when she got to her second one.

Yellow opened a screen and started looking for a distraction. It was a rare thing for her to seek, but she really needed it right now. She scrolled down aimlessly through reports, feeds, and a few personal messages when her eyes caught something. A report about Earth, written by Pink herself, dated from when colonization started. It was marked as unread.

Yellow remembered that one. Pink had been very disappointed neither her nor Blue had read it. Yellow _had_ meant to read it, but she had been too busy and it slipped her mind.

She was still busy, but she didn’t want to think of wars and rebels and the ever-growing pile of reports. She opened the file.

* * *

“‘In conclusion, the organic ecosystem creates resources unique to this world. Any colonization effort that harms the ecosystem is then wasting a potential that we still don’t fully understand. I request that we stop the current colonization work until we can find a better way to explore this potential.’” Blue nodded, before turning to the screen showing Yellow’s face. “Pink wrote this?”

“I was as surprised as you,” Yellow replied.

“I didn’t know she could be so eloquent. She really is putting some effort this time.”

“It’s not only that. Did you pay attention to _what_ she wrote?”

“Of course I did.” Blue frowned.

“She presented data. Her logic is strong. She made a solid argument.”

“I wonder who she learned this from,” Blue said with a knowing smile. She saw Yellow’s face darkening as she spoke.

“That’s not the point. The point is… I believe she is right.”

Blue looked at the report again, then back to Yellow. It was true, Pink seemed to have a point, but that was before the rebellion. “Well, no colonization effort can progress now, with that Quartz and her rebels running around. We need to eliminate them first.”

“Do we?”

Blue blinked. “What do you mean?”

“How many of them are there, a few dozens?” Yellow asked. “Mostly common workers, simple gems. Replaceable. We make tons of those in the planets we have.”

“That’s not the point,” Blue argued. “It’s not about the gems. They are challenging Pink’s authority! Our authority!”

“I know, and it infuriates me too!” Yellow said. “I want them crushed as much as you do, Blue, but let’s be rational. We already wasted way more time and resources with them than they’re worth.”

“It’s for Pink.”

“Pink wants nothing more than to be rid of this nightmare. And I have way more important things to do than worry about a bunch of off-colors running around on a planet that has nothing especially valuable built in it yet.”

“What do you suggest?”

“We leave the planet. Give Pink a new colony, somewhere easier to build her confidence back. I’m sure she won’t protest if we tell her to hold the production of those Rose Quartzes for now, until we figure what went wrong. The rebels will be completely isolated, without contact with gemkind. No galaxy warps, no technology, nothing. No one to spread their garbage to. They will probably turn on on each other, either way, I don’t care. We study the data we already have to find the most efficient way to explore these unique resources, and if by the time we are ready to implement them there is still rebel activity there, then we deal with it. They’ll certainly be weaker by then.”

“That sounds like giving up to me,” Blue said.

“You’re thinking with your emotions. You are angry, your pride is hurt. But they’re not as big of a threat as we made them be. As long as they are not spreading their ideas anymore, I think we can afford to lose some Rubies. Do we really have more to gain by letting more of our soldiers come into touch with them just to make sure they are shattered?”

Blue shook her head. Yellow could be pretty stubborn. Even so, she was very intelligent and a brilliant strategist. If she said something was better for the Empire, she was probably right.

It’s not like Blue was that hard to convince. Pink would probably feel relieved with this change of plans too. There was just one more gem she needed to agree with it.

“Do you suppose White will agree with all of this?”

“I will make her see that this is the best and most logical choice.”

* * *

She was laughing with Pearl, both of them in their rebel forms, when the communicator rang. A cold shiver ran through her though there was no wind, and she untangled her fingers from Pearl as she went back to her usual, proper form.

Two screens, one yellow and one blue, formed. Pink felt her throat get dry. She hadn’t expected them to call just yet. Had she made a mistake, other than her calculated ones? Did they find her out?

If that was it, would she be able to protect her friends?

“Pink.” Blue greeted. Yellow just silently nodded.

“H-hey there, Blue, Yellow.” Pink stuttered. “What’s up?”

“We read your report,” Yellow said.

“My… report?”

Yellow opened a file on her screen, the words vaguely familiar to Pink. She remembered it as one of her first attempts to protect Earth, the first of many failures. Her fellow Diamonds had never even opened it.

Why were they bringing it up now?

“My report.” She repeated. “I know I’m not good at this, but-“

“It’s acceptable,” Yellow said. “We decided to take your conclusions into consideration.”

Pink squinted. She wasn’t sure of what that meant. They weren’t scolding her, so that was a win, but what did it mean for Earth? For her allies?

“We decided to put colonization on hold while we study the potential you wrote about.”

“You… what? What about the rebels?”

Blue looked towards the yellow screen, but Yellow paid no attention to her.

“We have wasted too much time and resources on them already. We can’t go on with this just because you _want_ to, Pink. You need to learn there are more important things than your pride.”

Pink gave a discreet look at Pearl, mentally wondering what gave her the idea that Pink wanted to go on with this.

“You are right, Yellow. I understand.”

Yellow seemed surprised for a moment that Pink accepted it without arguing.

“Good,” Blue said. “We’re going to Homeworld to discuss this with White.”

“You should come to join us.”

With that, the call ended.

Pink looked at Pearl. “What was that?”

* * *

The three Diamonds stood in front of White’s door. Pink tried her best to hide her emotions, preferring to show them the Pink Diamond they expected, that didn’t want to lose her planet to the rebels. Blue was happy, but also trying her best to appear serious. It had just been so long since she was last with her fellow Diamonds and the atmosphere was so good. She was so proud of Pink. And Yellow, she was excited. She wanted to know at once what the potential Pink saw was. Her mind was quickly trying to think of devices to evaluate it.

There was no chime on White Diamond’s door, and one didn’t simply knock. Few had appointments with the Great Matriarch, fewer attempted to contact her without one. White Diamond always knew when someone tried to see her and made her judgment if they really needed to talk to her or not.

A solid white bubble crossed the door, before opening to reveal White’s Pearl.

Pink flinched at the sight. Pearl found her hand behind her back and gave a comforting squeeze.

“Blue, Yellow, Pink.” The Pearl spoke with White’s voice, showing more familiarity with the Diamonds than anyone should. It gave shivers to everyone present, as it always did. “White Diamond has more important matters to attend to. And you all do as well, she reminds you.”

“This is very important,” Blue said. “If she can’t see us now, can’t we at least try to arrange a date?”

There was a reason Blue was usually the one doing the speaking when it came to White.

“It’s about Pink’s colony,” Yellow added.

The Pearl stood still, her smile expressionless. After a few moments, she spoke again.

“Alright.”

The bubble formed again around her, and the door opened.

White’s room was intimidating on itself, with its size and all that white that reflected perfectly the light emanating from its owner. Said owner stood with her back to the entrance her attention on numerous screens that not even the other Diamonds would have been able to decipher.

“Yellow, Blue, even Starlight,” White said, voice pleasant, like the smile on her lips. “I am surprised that you found the time to see me with how behind schedule you all are.”

“It’s actually about t-“ Yellow started, but was cut, which wasn’t surprising coming from White.

“No, don’t tell me there are rebels in your colonies too.” White shook her head. “I thought you were a grown-up Diamond that faced her responsibilities.”

Yellow opened her mouth to argue, but this time it was Blue who interrupted her.

“Actually, we’re here to talk about Pink’s colony.”

“Ah, ‘Pink’s colony’. I sure prefer this name to ‘Rose Quartz’ planet, although that one is much more accurate these days, right, Starlight?”

White turned her white eyes to Pink, the silver pupils making her feel as if White could read her mind, peek into her secrets and her failures.

Her mouth opened, but she didn’t say anything. A while ago, when White’s Pearl had still any control over her own mind, Pink wouldn’t accept an insult without fighting back. She learned in the worst way that it only made things worse for everyone.

“You three disappoint me. Three Diamonds can’t beat a bunch of off-colors? That’s unacceptable. And you waste your time with visits and reports instead of facing the matters. What is the problem? Are you tired? Are you sad about the defective rebels?” She turned to Pink. “Is the Diamond life not as fun and games as you imagine.”

“White, we had an idea of what to do about the re-“

“Keep it to yourselves. It’s good that you have ideas, but we won’t waste our time with them when we have so much in our hands already.”

A white bubble started forming around the Diamonds, indicating the meeting was about to end.

“Get rid of these rebels, and then finish this stars-forsaken colony. And Pink.” Pink felt the eyes on her again, and her hands started shaking. “ _Stop playing around._ ”

The bubble closed, sending the trio back outside where their Pearls waited for them.

“That was a record, huh?” Blue said with an awkward smile.

They would never admit it to each other, though in a way they all knew: White had a way of pushing them down, and it always worked.

“She didn’t even listen to us!” Yellow shouted.

“That’s how White is,” Blue said, still with an awkward smile.

“Welcome to my world,” Pink said, sarcastic, exchanging a look with her Pearl. She hadn’t meant for the older Diamonds to hear.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Yellow asked.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? You do your best, you are sure that you have something meaningful to say, but your superior won’t even listen. They just stand there, reminding you of all your failures.” Pink’s eyes were teary, but she quickly wiped her tears.

“Pink!” Blue started in that tone that meant a scolding was coming.

“The report!” Pink argued back. “You took years to read my report.”

That silenced Blue. She and Yellow exchanged a meaningful look before both kneeled on the ground.

When Pink was newer and allowed more indulgences, they would often sit down on the ground with her, letting her climb on them, and they exchanged kisses and laughs. They stopped doing it because it was improper for a Diamond. This was the first time in a long time she saw Yellow and Blue on the ground.

“Do we make you feel like a failure?” Yellow asked, her voice very soft.

Pink just nodded.

“We shouldn’t, because you’re not. You are dealing with all of this very well.”

Pink mumbled a thank you, feeling guilty.

“What happens to Earth now?”

“White wants everything to go as planned. We can’t go against White.” Blue said.

Pink was about to protest, but Yellow was faster. She watched the older Diamond curiously.

“But she’s wrong! If she listened to us she would agree.”

“Are you questioning her clarity?” Blue asked in a half-whisper. This was the type of talk that could get a lower gem shattered.

The Pearls took some steps behind, not wanting to get involved or to even hear that.

“Maybe I am,” Yellow replied.

“That’s treason,” Pink whispered, her voice betraying no emotion.

“You are angry and frustrated,” Blue said. “You’re speaking nonsense.”

“I still believe in our plan. I would still put it into motion if I could.”

Pink smiled. Blue shook her head.

“What about you, Blue? Would you still put our plan into motion?” Pink asked.

“Of course,” Blue said, smiling at her.

Pink looked at the two Diamonds, then at Pearl, who stood at attention as was expected of her in Homeworld. Then back at the Diamonds, her decision made.

“There’s something I want to show you. Could you come with me to my moon base?”

Intrigued, the two Diamonds accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, hope you liked it!


End file.
